1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel perfluoroalkyl compounds and processes for preparing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to the perfluoroalkyl compounds of the formula (I) ##STR2## wherein R.sub.f represents a perfluoroalkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, Ar represents a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl group wherein the substituent is an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or a halogen atom, I represents an iodine atom, and A represents a perfluoroalkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms which can be the same as or different from R.sub.f, a hydroxy group, an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, an aryl group or a halogen atom, and process for preparing the same. The perfluoroalkyl compounds of the formula (I) are mainly useful as perfluoroalkyl group-introducing agents.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The perfluoroalkyl compounds represented by the formula (I) are useful as perfluoroalkyl group-introducing agents. For example, these compounds can be reacted with 2(1H),3(4H)-quinoxalinedione or a salt thereof which is commercially available to produce 6-perfluoroalkyl-2(1H),3(4H)-quinoxalinedione compounds useful as hypnotic agents as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,378. (Refer to Reference Examples hereinafter described.)
Hitherto, it was known that, for example, 6-pentafluoroethyl-2(1H),3(4H)-quinoxalinedione can be prepared by reacting p-bromonitrobenzene with pentafluoroethyl iodide in the presence of copper to produce p-pentafluoroethylnitrobenzene which is then subjected to reduction, acetylation, nitration, deacetylation and reduction to produce 4-pentafluoroethyl-O-phenylenediamine, and reacting the diamine with diethyl oxalate, as described in German DT No. 2,606,982 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,378. However, the above conventional process requires multiple reaction steps and is therefore not considered as advantageous process in practicing on an industrial scale.